


Emerald green

by Nightfox2003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Boy x boy, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Sabriel - Freeform, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox2003/pseuds/Nightfox2003
Summary: Babies are hatched with white feathers but when they present (have first heat/rut or Beta 16 birthday) there wings change into their color. Omegas usually have bright colors of the rainbow, while alphas have shimmering stones and metals, and betas have warm browns and neutral greys.On deans 16 birthday he gets emerald green wings. All his friends  assume he's an alpha but what if he is the opposite





	Emerald green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
> so pls don't judge  
> Dean is turning 16  
> Sam is 15

Dean Winchester was the youngest guy in castiels group of friends, and was the only guy unpresented with Snow white wings. Father did castiel want those wings to be a bright bold color one that he could run his hand through while he pushed his knot in a wet hole, today was deans 16 birthday tonight he would present and tomorrow he would show off his wings.  
"Cas? Cas! Dude did you just hear what I said" dean questioned. Castiel looked down at his feet, guilty that he ignored dean "I'm sorry dean but could you pleamse repeat that", dean rolled his eyes and replied"I said I think Sam is gonna present tonight with me, he is showing all the signs." Dean wasn't the brightest but when it came to his little brother Sam he was like a hawk, always observing and protecting from afar. This trait could be the possessiveness of an alpha or the maternal instincts of an omega, castiel could only hope it was the omega trait.

"Dean, time for cake!" Sam exclaimed tugging deans sleeve. Dean and castiel were dragged into the kitchen, on the table Michael and lucifer where having a vulgar conversation about wich omegas they were gonna set dean up with first. "I say Garth, he is way to conservative for an omega!" Lucifer shouted, garnet red feathers shaking glee "no it should be Kevin, put that little smart ass omega in his place!" Michael argued silver feathers only showing small signs of annoyance and arousal. Gabriel sat on the opposite end of the table pretending to smoke a birthday candle "hey Sam " Gabriel smirked and ruffled his gold wings suggestively witch made dean glare at the blond alpha. Castiel turned of the lights and Sam started to sing "happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear dean happy birthday dear dean happy birthday to you! Dean blew out the candles and distributed huge pieces of cake while Sam brought out a Minnie pie for dean. Before cas knew it the night was ending for Michael lucifer Gabriel and himself where being pushed out of the house


End file.
